Casting a Circle
As a symbol, the circle represents the Moon, the Earth, and the abundance of the Goddess. For this reason, a circle is able to safely contain the physical quantity of energy raised by the Witch or Witches performing the ritual, and see its transformation through to the higher realms. The circle is an infinitely portable tool, as it can be drawn anywhere, either physically or psychically, subtly or elaborately, depending on the circumstances. The circle is as big or small as appropriate but has to have enough room for the altar, everything being used in the ritual, and everyone participating—I’ll be introducing to you the altar and ritual tools in the next section. It is usually marked on the floor of the space being used for ritual, often with sea salt first, followed by candles, or other magical items charged with energy for the purpose of the ritual, such as crystals and semiprecious gemstones, or even herbs. Once energy is raised inside the circle, the circle must remain closed until the end of the ritual. This keeps the energy from mingling within appropriate or distracting energy from the rest of the physical plane, which strengthens the magic and protects practitioners from unwanted energetic interference.No one can step outside of the circle while it is active without first performing an energetic manipulation, such as a “circle-cutting” spell, which creates an energetic “doorway” that is safe to exit and reenter. Once the circle is reentered, the door is closed and the circles connected. Casting a Dual Circle You can create a dual circle if you wish. First consecrate the salt symbolising the Earth element in the North of the altar by stirring it three times with an athame, wand or crystal, and visualise radiance pouring into it. Stir the water, also three times deosil with the athame, wand or pointed crystal, asking the light and the Goddess to enter it. Add a few grains of salt to the water and stir it, saying: May power thus be doubled, thus increased, as life joins life to create a greater force even than these. Stand either just within or beyond the first circle perimeter. Walk deosil round the circle, sprinkling the circle line, physical or envisaged, with your salt water. In formal rituals, the High Priestess consecrates the salt and the High Priest the water and they mingle them. The High Priestess then creates the first circle and the High Priest the second. Casting a Triple Circle Three is a sacred number in magick and for special ceremonies you can create a triple circle of both power and protection. The number three represents the three aspects of the god figure in many religions: the Holy Trinity, the Triple Goddess, the three aspects of the Moon -maiden, mother and wise woman or crone – the trefoil or triple god of the Celts, and the even older Egyptian trinity of Isis, Osiris and Horus, the young Sky God. This triplicity is still celebrated when we turn our money over and bow three times to the Moon for good luck. Create your first two circles of light and salt water. Return to the place where you began. Place the bowl on the altar and light your incense; you can either light a stick in a secure holder or sprinkle incense on a charcoal block burning within the censer. Make your final circle with incense, just beyond the lines of salt and water. There are other variations of this, including creating your outer circle of light by walking with your candle in a broad-based holder, followed by the salt water and the incense. Uncasting a Circle When you have completed your spells or rituals, you should close the circle. This is done by simply reversing the casting process. Thank the Guardians and send the light of the elemental candles to whoever needs it. Extinguish the elemental candles in reverse order of lighting. Visualise the light fading and say, together with any present: Let the circle be uncast but remain unbroken. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again. Leave the altar candles to burn down. Information Source A Solitary Pagan